


Ad Redemptio

by Mimetoist



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Tangled (2010), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Frollo lusts on Gothel, Frothel, Gothel seduces Frollo, Hurt/Comfort, Notes about historycal accuracy, Self-Harm, Villains
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimetoist/pseuds/Mimetoist
Summary: Quando os deuses do submundo estão entediados, eles se divertem jogando com mortais, manipulando-os para que se enfrentem em uma batalha fatal. Os alvos da vez são Claude Frollo e Esther Gothel.
Relationships: Claude Frollo/Gothel (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	1. O Jogo

**Author's Note:**

> Fic sobre um dos meus ships favoritos de vilões da Disney: Gothel x Frollo. #Frothel
> 
> ATENÇÃO! APESAR DE SER CONTADA DO PONTO DE VISTA DOS VILÕES, O INTUITO DESTA FIC NÃO É PASSAR PANO PRA NENHUM DESSES DOIS. UMA CONTINUA SENDO NARCISISTA CONTROLADORA E MANIPULADORA, O OUTRO UM MANÍACO SEXUAL OBSESSIVO E PSICÓTICO, E SEUS COMPORTAMENTOS SÃO ALTAMENTE CONDENÁVEIS, MESMO EM SEUS RESPECTIVOS PERÍODOS HISTÓRICOS.
> 
> NOTAS:
> 
> *A Disney não tem uma Perséfone *oficialmente* (na verdade ela existe, mas só aparece em dois frames do filme do Hércules), mas resolvi incluir ela na história mesmo assim, meio que como uma OC.
> 
> *Para enriquecer os personagens, estou usando outras mídias além dos filmes como base para montar meu background personalizado (o livro de Victor Hugo no caso de Frollo, e as séries Once Upon a Time e Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures no caso de Gothel. Estou deliberadamente ignorando o livro Mother Knows Best: A Tale of The Old Witch porque o livro é uma merda).
> 
> *Contém crossover forçado, romance slowburn, spoillers dos filmes/séries, linguagem imprópria, cenas de sexo.
> 
> *Sobre o termo "cigano": é um termo guarda-chuva para os vários grupos étnicos das populações nômades oriundas do noroeste do subcontinente indiano e leste europeu, como os Roma, os Sinti, os Caló, os Romnichals, etc. Através da União Romani Internacional, esses povos adotaram para si a terminologia "Rom", sendo inclusive reconhecidos oficialmente pela ONU dessa forma. Na língua portuguesa, o termo "cigano" provém do grego, "athígganos", que significa "intocável", e não possui a conotação pejorativa que seu equivalente em inglês (gypsy) possui, por isso o estou usando na história.

— Perséfone! Essa é a ideia mais diabolicamente divertida de todas, você é um verdadeiro geniozinho do mal! — Exclamou Hades, atônito. — Oh, e como eu AMO esse seu lado cruel!

Imediatamente tomou sua esposa nos braços e rodopiou com ela, a beijando apaixonadamente.

— Aprendi com o melhor! — A deusa da primavera sorriu sugestivamente enquanto corria os dedos pelo queixo e pescoço de seu marido, se aproximando novamente para outro beijo, um pouco mais contido.

— Não, é sério! De todas as suas ideias, botar mortais pra caçar um tesouro imaginário é só fantástica! Um outro nível de maldade! Eu mal posso esperar pra ver isso, vai ser tão divertido!

— Que ótimo que está empolgado, meu amor! — Perséfone se afastou a passos ágeis, tomando nas mãos o Livro dos Mortos. — Vejamos, primeiro precisamos selecionar dois mortais ambiciosos e orgulhosos. Quanto mais orgulhosos, melhor… mas eles têm que ser inteligentes. Espertos, no mínimo. Então esqueça idiotas como Gaston.

— Certo, certo… Droga, eu gosto do Gaston, ele é um cara engraçado. Adoro ver ele fazendo burrada nos nossos joguinhos! Ha!

— Entendo. Mas para este joguinho em especial, temos que ser um pouco mais… Seletivos. — Perséfone virou as páginas do livro avidamente por alguns segundos até finalmente parar. — Que tal ele?

— Hm? — Hades se aproximou de Perséfone novamente e se inclinou sobre seu ombro para olhar o livro. — Claude Frollo? Por que? O cara é o tédio em pessoa! Um desgraçado piromaníaco cheio de culpa cristã, nada divertido.

— Sozinho ele é bem tedioso, de fato. Mas isso o faz a contrapartida perfeita para… — Ela virou mais uma página do livro — Ela.

— Esther Gothel… É, eles podem bater um papo sobre trancar crianças em torres, né?

— Ela é inteligente, manipuladora, exímia mentirosa, fisicamente mais forte do que aparenta e além de tudo uma feiticeira muito talentosa. Tudo o que nosso pequeno ministro da justiça mais teme em mulheres.

— Mulheres são o que ele mais teme em mulheres. 

— Por outro lado, ele é metódico, academicista, orgulhoso, hipócrita e arrogante. Tudo o que ela mais despreza em um homem.

— Todo homem é desprezível.

— Ambos buscam vida eterna, mas de jeitos diferentes. Uma busca por juventude, o outro por canonização… Nada que não possa ser conquistado através de uma mítica relíquia mortal chamada "pedra filosofal". Tudo o que temos que fazer é dizer a cada um que o objeto está em posse do outro, e assistir de camarote os bastardos se degladiarem por um mito.

— Persie, sua malvada! — Hades pôs uma mão sobre o peito fingindo indignação, mas sua encenação irrompeu em uma gargalhada. — Já disse que eu amo a sua crueldade de inverno?

— Já sim! Agora vejamos, para que lugar no tempo e espaço deveríamos enviá-los...? Oh, que tal para o castelo do Fera?

— Err… Bem, sabe, Persie meu bem… É melhor mantermos eles onde poderiam ter estado em vida. A gente não pode correr o risco de chamar a atenção pro que estamos fazendo… Se Zeus descobre, estamos ferrados.

— E desde quando você tem medo do seu irmão?

— Eu não tenho medo dele, eu só não quero ele enchendo o meu saco, sabe como é né…

— Amor, eu já limpei a sua barra uma vez, eu posso limpar de novo. Quem não escutaria as palavras da doce deusa da primavera?

— Eu sei, eu sei, minha plantinha carnívora… E eu agradeço muito por isso, mas sabe, uma temporada no Tártaro não é a minha primeira escolha pra umas férias.

— Tudo bem… — Perséfone bufou, não fazendo questão de esconder sua frustração. — França ou Alemanha, então.

— França.

— Oh, eu esperava ver um velho rico tentar se virar na mata…

— Hahaha! Gothel ia comer ele vivo! Ia dar até pena… Mentira, não ia não. Mas eu gosto de ser justo, a única vantagem do cara é o dinheiro, se tirar isso dele fica fácil demais pra ela… E a gente quer o conflito, o drama!

— “Gosto de ser justo”, essa foi boa… Que maneira sutil de dizer que você está com pena dele. — Perséfone passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Hades, fechando o livro. — Parece que você está amolecendo… Espero que eu não tenha nada a ver com isso…

— Eu? Amolecendo? — Hades tomou o rosto da esposa entre as mãos e aproximou seu rosto até que seus narizes se tocassem, balançando a cabeça para que se esfregassem um no outro. — Nunca, minha florzinha espinhosa das planícies selvagens… Na verdade, você me tornou ainda pior.

— Ah, você sempre vai ser meu malvadão… — Perséfone sorriu e selou os lábios do marido com um leve beijo, se afastando logo em seguida. — Certo, então mande-os para a França, século quinze. Você busca Esther, eu busco Claude… Onde ele está, a propósito?

— Ele fica o dia todo na Praia das Almas Perdidas, rezando como se isso fosse adiantar de alguma coisa. Ele acha que tá no "purgatório" ou sei lá o quê. Acredita que ele uma vez me chamou de diabo? Há! Eu, o Deus do submundo, comparado a um mero diabo! Absurdo!

— Oh, meu bem… Não fique assim, o diabo não passa de uma historinha de ninar se comparado a você!

— E não é? Afinal eu sou-

— Agora, ao trabalho. — Perséfone abanou as mãos, instigando Hades e tomar seu rumo em direção ao alvo. — Nos encontramos aqui em meia hora… Que comecem os jogos! HAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Retorno

Claude Frollo ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido. De todas as coisas que a Igreja lhe ensinou, o estranho funcionamento da vida após a morte não fora uma delas. Sempre lhe foi ensinado que o reino dos céus o estaria esperando quando desse seu último suspiro, conforme previa o evangelho. Mas tudo o que teve foi a solidão e frieza do purgatório. Um lugar que estava para além do tempo, onde areias escuras e mar cinzento se fundiam e se estendiam sob seus pés a perder de vista. Ele rezou por dias intermináveis, até que finalmente Deus teve piedade de sua alma e enviou um de seus anjos em seu encontro. Sua luz era tão intensa que Frollo mal pôde olhar para a criatura, temendo que seu brilho o cegasse, mas sua fragrância primaveril invadiu suas narinas e encheu seus pulmões com o sopro divino da vida.

— Não tema, pois venho em nome do Senhor. Há apenas uma forma de redimir os seus pecados, mortal. — O anjo lhe disse, enquanto Frollo sentia sua pele queimar com a proximidade do ser luminoso. — A Pedra Filosofal. Recupere-a da bruxa-

— Pedra Filosofal? Tal qual os alquimistas usavam em suas heresias!?

O ardor se intensificou. O que antes era como uma tarde sob Sol a pino agora era como se cada centímetro de seu corpo estivesse mergulhado em água escaldante. Mas afinal no que ele estava pensando ao interromper um anjo do senhor!? Frollo se julgou sortudo por não ser imediatamente jogado ao inferno por tal apostasia.

— Aquela que ousaram tentar replicar, mas nunca conseguiram. A original, feita com gemas retiradas do próprio Santo Graal. Uma bruxa a roubou, e cabe a você, um legítimo servo do senhor, recuperá-la.

O juiz tentou falar novamente, mas ao invés de palavras, o que saiu de seus lábios foram grunhidos de dor e murmúrios inintelegíveis.

— A bruxa está em Paris, e é para lá que será enviado. Vá, e conquiste sua redenção.

O anjo esvaneceu-se assim como seu calor. Frollo acordou em seus aposentos no Palácio da Justiça, seus lençóis e fronhas ensopados de suor. Sua respiração estava pesada e seu coração acelerado como nunca esteve, mas apesar dos tremores e do suor frio, não haviam queimaduras.

Levantou da cama, perguntando a si mesmo se havia sonhado com tudo aquilo. Abriu as janelas e contemplou a cidade abaixo; Paris o recebia com seu gélido vento do fim do inverno, que já havia sido rigoroso, mas que naquela hora era muito bem vindo. Ao longe, a suntuosa Notre Dame se erguia com imponência sobre todas as outras construções. 

Ali, entre o medo de estar perdendo sua sanidade e a dúvida hesitante sobre ter tudo sido tudo apenas um sonho, assistiu o nascer do Sol em oração. Ou ao menos tentou. Deixou escapar um suspiro de horror ao abrir os olhos e notar que a escuridão persistia, mesmo já tendo passado a muito a hora da alvorada. 

— Meu Senhor, se sou mesmo seu escolhido, se as visões que perturbaram o meu sono foram verdadeiras, mande-me um sin-

Sequer teve tempo de pedir-lhe um sinal. Sem avisos, o vento soprou furiosamente janela adentro, apagando todas as velas e derrubando livros das prateleiras. O ministro lutou contra sua janela, que se recusava a fechar devido a força dos ventos. Por vezes achou que ele mesmo seria derrubado, até que finalmente a fúria invisível que chicoteava seu rosto e penetrava suas roupas cessou.

Aliviado, trancou sua janela e pôs-se a recolher tudo o que o vento havia tirado do lugar; mapas, livros de anatomia, livros de direito, e… O livro sagrado. Este último caiu aberto com as páginas viradas para o chão. Ajoelhou-se para pegá-lo, virando-o em suas mãos com cuidado, e foi então que teve seu sinal:

"E porei dentro de vós o meu Espírito, e farei com que andeis nos meus estatutos, e guardeis os meus juízos, e os observeis."

Era o versículo iluminado por um único feixe de luz solar que agora finalmente escapava por entre as frestas da janela. Ezequiel, 36:27. Os olhos do ministro se arregalaram. Ainda de joelhos fechou os olhos, envergonhado por ter duvidado da palavra do Senhor. Ergueu os olhos aos céus e agradeceu. Clamou por um sinal, e seu bom Deus agora havia lhe dado. 

Se levantou sentindo-se um homem renovado. Determinado a jamais duvidar novamente, abriu seu baú e tirou de lá seus trajes eclesiásticos. Vestiu-se e armou-se de seu selo, suas chaves, seu crucifixo e seus anéis. Por último, colocou seu chapéu e deixou seus aposentos. Havia uma bruxa à solta, e ele precisava encontrá-la.

***

Encontrar a bruxa logo se provou uma tarefa muito mais árdua do que ele pensou que seria. E tudo se tornava ainda mais difícil agora que Carlos VIII e sua irmã Ana haviam herdado o trono do pai. Pelo que pôde entender, dois anos se passaram desde que sua alma foi enviada ao purgatório, e bastaram esses dois míseros anos para que as leis de Luís XI contra ciganos e imigrantes ilegais fosse revogada por seus filhos de coração mole. Prender e revistar suspeitos de bruxaria seria muito mais difícil agora, sem a aprovação da coroa.

O jovem rei, de apenas treze anos, já recebia a alcunha de "O Afável" devido ao seu comportamento dócil e devoção à irmã mais velha. Pensou em enviar cartas à corte, mas as chances de recusarem suas petições ou simplesmente demorarem demais para considerá-las eram muito altas. Mesmo ainda sendo o ministro da justiça, Claude Frollo não podia perder tempo brincando de pique-esconde com nobres, tentando conseguir aval para suas ações e arriscando perder sua chance de redenção. Teria que fazer à sua própria maneira, com ou sem a permissão do rei.

Na superfície, tudo parecia idêntico ao que era antes de seu trágico fim, mas não se passou muito tempo até que Frollo percebesse que seu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo; apesar de ainda manter seu cargo, as pessoas sequer pareciam ter notado que ele havia sumido por quase dois anos inteiros. Tratavam sua ausência como uma "peregrinação" e não o questionavam quanto a isso. Quasímodo havia ido embora com uma moça chamada Madeleine, e nenhum dos padres sabia dizer para onde. Até mesmo as gárgulas com quem o garoto inutilmente falava haviam sumido. Phoebus não era mais capitão da guarda, havia deixado seu emprego para viver uma vida errática com Esmeralda em algum outro lugar. A esses dois Frollo desejava o fogo do inferno. 

O juiz sentou em seu escritório e massageou as têmporas. Primeiramente, precisava voltar a estudar sobre a pedra filosofal; suas propriedades, seus usos e peculiaridades… Também precisava criar uma estratégia de busca, algo que facilitasse a localização da bruxa. Havia tanto a se fazer, e tão pouco tempo que Frollo às vezes desejava ser possível se dividir em dois… Mas como isso não era possível, a ele restava dividir seu tempo. Durante o dia se focaria na caça à bruxa e durante a noite nos seus estudos; dessa forma ao menos livraria-se do pecado da preguiça.

Estudar alquimia era um hobby que manteve em segredo durantes muitos anos, até que se encontrou tão soterrado em burocracia que não teve mais tempo algum para dedicar à nada que não fosse seu trabalho como ministro da justiça. Nunca havia ouvido falar sobre as origens sagradas da pedra filosofal, e os relatos da criação de algo similar que fosse minimamente funcional sempre acabavam se provando nada além de boatos. Mas não duvidaria mais da palavra do Senhor. Se Ele o escolheu, faria sua vontade.

Poderia inclusive aproveitar e escrever um artigo sobre o purgatório, talvez até mesmo o Papa reconhecesse sua genialidade! Ou talvez os cardeais o condenassem por heresia. Por viés de dúvidas, escreveria sob um pseudônimo. Caso tivesse aprovação do alto clero, poderia revelar-se sem preocupação. Naquela noite, adentrou a madrugada cercado de livros, pergaminhos, pena e tinta. Pausava seus estudos alquímicos apenas para escrever seu artigo.

— ...no purgatório, não se tem noção de tempo… — Murmurou para si mesmo as palavras conforme as escrevia. — Não há dor, não há prazer… Apenas os pesadelos vívidos de seus pecados a assolar sua-

Sua atenção foi tomada das tarefas por um ruído abafado e um suave farfalhar que se alastrava pelo corredor. Por um momento pensou se tratar da troca da guarda, mas os passos eram leves demais. Pelo pequeno vão sob a porta, viu uma sombra se mover rápida e silenciosamente. Levantou-se e abriu a porta com cautela; ao fundo do corredor, uma figura encapuzada entrava em seus aposentos. O juiz imediatamente entrou em alerta; havia um intruso no Palácio da Justiça, e não havia tempo de convocar os guardas.

Em um impulso, entrou em seu escritório, retirou a espada de seu descanso na parede e cruzou o corredor até a antesala de seus aposentos. Sem a luz das lareiras, a sala era fria e escura como um túmulo; seus passos ecoaram contra as paredes do salão vazio enquanto seus olhos perscrutavam a escuridão em busca do invasor. A única outra porta no local levava às suas câmaras pessoais. 

— Como se atreve!? — O que era alerta e cautela agora se tornava fúria. Um ladrão qualquer havia passado pela corja de inúteis que chamava de guarda, e agora estava em seu quarto. Mas se dependesse de Frollo, de lá ele não sairia. Ao menos não com vida.

Abriu a porta com um pontapé, erguendo a espada, mas foi recebido pelo vento frio que soprava novamente pela sua janela. O juiz cruzou seu quarto a passos largos e debruçou-se sobre a janela, apenas para ter uma breve visão de um capuz esvoaçante antes de ser engolido pela escuridão total. Tropeçou para dentro de seu quarto, lutando contra o pedaço de tecido que o vento havia arremessado contra o seu rosto.

— Mas que diabos!? Maldito seja! — Praguejou, quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar da capa. Se curvou sobre a janela novamente, mas tudo o que viu foi os beirais de pedra do palácio da justiça, sem sinal de uma única alma viva.

Os lábios de Frollo se comprimiram e contorceram em fúria enquanto ele fechava com força os dedos ossudos em volta do tecido do invasor. O atirou ao chão, e logo em seguida se pôs a vasculhar seu quarto a fim de descobrir o que havia sido roubado; após certo tempo contabilizando cada livro, moeda, roupa e jóia, ele finalmente desistiu. Aparentemente, tudo estava em seu devido lugar. 

— Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. — Sua oração era o único som audível naquela ala do palácio a essa hora da madrugada. 

Trancou a janela novamente e caminhou a passos firmes até os aposentos do capitão da guarda. Após alguns minutos de batidas insistentes, um homem sonolento de cabelos escuros e bigode abundante abriu a porta.

— Ministro Frollo?

— Capitão… Seja lá quem você é! — Frollo encarou o homem com desprezo — Coloque todos os homens em alerta, nós temos um intruso. Vasculhe cada canto do palácio e de seus arredores também! Até mesmo o telhado!

— Por quem devemos procurar, senhor?

Frollo respirou fundo. Estava mais do que furioso. Se havia algo que odiava acima de qualquer coisa, era uma pergunta idiota.

— Por qualquer um que não deveria estar aqui, imbecil! — Cuspiu a frase entre os dentes.

O capitão acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e se curvou respeitosamente ao ministro antes de tomar seu rumo e deixar Frollo sozinho com seus pensamentos. "Quem esteve em meu quarto? O que queria? Se não levou nada, provavelmente se tratava de um assassino…" — Um sorriso sinistro surgiu em seu rosto. — "Você vai ser encontrado, e eu vou adorar interrogá-lo pessoalmente!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaaaaa verdade, o reinado de Carlos VIII não foi tão "afável" assim, mas se comparado a seu antecessor Luís XI (rei da França durante o período em que se passa o filme O Corcunda de Notre Dame), ele era um amor. O que não é um bom comparativo, já que no geral os reis da França costumavam ser bem cretinos... Robespierre guilhotinou foi pouco.


	3. Retorno

Claude Frollo ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido. De todas as coisas que a Igreja lhe ensinou, o estranho funcionamento da vida após a morte não fora uma delas. Sempre lhe foi ensinado que o reino dos céus o estaria esperando quando desse seu último suspiro, conforme previa o evangelho. Mas tudo o que teve foi a solidão e frieza do purgatório. Um lugar que estava para além do tempo, onde areias escuras e mar cinzento se fundiam e se estendiam sob seus pés a perder de vista. Ele rezou por dias intermináveis, até que finalmente Deus teve piedade de sua alma e enviou um de seus anjos em seu encontro. Sua luz era tão intensa que Frollo mal pôde olhar para a criatura, temendo que seu brilho o cegasse, mas sua fragrância primaveril invadiu suas narinas e encheu seus pulmões com o sopro divino da vida.

— Não tema, pois venho em nome do Senhor. Há apenas uma forma de redimir os seus pecados, mortal. — O anjo lhe disse, enquanto Frollo sentia sua pele queimar com a proximidade do ser luminoso. — A Pedra Filosofal. Recupere-a da bruxa-

— Pedra Filosofal? Tal qual os alquimistas usavam em suas heresias!?

O ardor se intensificou. O que antes era como uma tarde sob Sol a pino agora era como se cada centímetro de seu corpo estivesse mergulhado em água escaldante. Mas afinal no que ele estava pensando ao interromper um anjo do senhor!? Frollo se julgou sortudo por não ser imediatamente jogado ao inferno por tal apostasia.

— Aquela que ousaram tentar replicar, mas nunca conseguiram. A original, feita com gemas retiradas do próprio Santo Graal. Uma bruxa a roubou, e cabe a você, um legítimo servo do senhor, recuperá-la.

O juiz tentou falar novamente, mas ao invés de palavras, o que saiu de seus lábios foram grunhidos de dor e murmúrios inintelegíveis.

— A bruxa está em Paris, e é para lá que será enviado. Vá, e conquiste sua redenção.

O anjo esvaneceu-se assim como seu calor. Frollo acordou em seus aposentos no Palácio da Justiça, seus lençóis e fronhas ensopados de suor. Sua respiração estava pesada e seu coração acelerado como nunca esteve, mas apesar dos tremores e do suor frio, não haviam queimaduras.

Levantou da cama, perguntando a si mesmo se havia sonhado com tudo aquilo. Abriu as janelas e contemplou a cidade abaixo; Paris o recebia com seu gélido vento do fim do inverno, que já havia sido rigoroso, mas que naquela hora era muito bem vindo. Ao longe, a suntuosa Notre Dame se erguia com imponência sobre todas as outras construções. 

Ali, entre o medo de estar perdendo sua sanidade e a dúvida hesitante sobre ter tudo sido tudo apenas um sonho, assistiu o nascer do Sol em oração. Ou ao menos tentou. Deixou escapar um suspiro de horror ao abrir os olhos e notar que a escuridão persistia, mesmo já tendo passado a muito a hora da alvorada. 

— Meu Senhor, se sou mesmo seu escolhido, se as visões que perturbaram o meu sono foram verdadeiras, mande-me um sin-

Sequer teve tempo de pedir-lhe um sinal. Sem avisos, o vento soprou furiosamente janela adentro, apagando todas as velas e derrubando livros das prateleiras. O ministro lutou contra sua janela, que se recusava a fechar devido a força dos ventos. Por vezes achou que ele mesmo seria derrubado, até que finalmente a fúria invisível que chicoteava seu rosto e penetrava suas roupas cessou.

Aliviado, trancou sua janela e pôs-se a recolher tudo o que o vento havia tirado do lugar; mapas, livros de anatomia, livros de direito, e… O livro sagrado. Este último caiu aberto com as páginas viradas para o chão. Ajoelhou-se para pegá-lo, virando-o em suas mãos com cuidado, e foi então que teve seu sinal:

"E porei dentro de vós o meu Espírito, e farei com que andeis nos meus estatutos, e guardeis os meus juízos, e os observeis."

Era o versículo iluminado por um único feixe de luz solar que agora finalmente escapava por entre as frestas da janela. Ezequiel, 36:27. Os olhos do ministro se arregalaram. Ainda de joelhos fechou os olhos, envergonhado por ter duvidado da palavra do Senhor. Ergueu os olhos aos céus e agradeceu. Clamou por um sinal, e seu bom Deus agora havia lhe dado. 

Se levantou sentindo-se um homem renovado. Determinado a jamais duvidar novamente, abriu seu baú e tirou de lá seus trajes eclesiásticos. Vestiu-se e armou-se de seu selo, suas chaves, seu crucifixo e seus anéis. Por último, colocou seu chapéu e deixou seus aposentos. Havia uma bruxa à solta, e ele precisava encontrá-la.

***

Encontrar a bruxa logo se provou uma tarefa muito mais árdua do que ele pensou que seria. E tudo se tornava ainda mais difícil agora que Carlos VIII e sua irmã Ana haviam herdado o trono do pai. Pelo que pôde entender, dois anos se passaram desde que sua alma foi enviada ao purgatório, e bastaram esses dois míseros anos para que as leis de Luís XI contra ciganos e imigrantes ilegais fosse revogada por seus filhos de coração mole. Prender e revistar suspeitos de bruxaria seria muito mais difícil agora, sem a aprovação da coroa.

O jovem rei, de apenas treze anos, já recebia a alcunha de "O Afável" devido ao seu comportamento dócil e devoção à irmã mais velha. Pensou em enviar cartas à corte, mas as chances de recusarem suas petições ou simplesmente demorarem demais para considerá-las eram muito altas. Mesmo ainda sendo o ministro da justiça, Claude Frollo não podia perder tempo brincando de pique-esconde com nobres, tentando conseguir aval para suas ações e arriscando perder sua chance de redenção. Teria que fazer à sua própria maneira, com ou sem a permissão do rei.

Na superfície, tudo parecia idêntico ao que era antes de seu trágico fim, mas não se passou muito tempo até que Frollo percebesse que seu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo; apesar de ainda manter seu cargo, as pessoas sequer pareciam ter notado que ele havia sumido por quase dois anos inteiros. Tratavam sua ausência como uma "peregrinação" e não o questionavam quanto a isso. Quasímodo havia ido embora com uma moça chamada Madeleine, e nenhum dos padres sabia dizer para onde. Até mesmo as gárgulas com quem o garoto inutilmente falava haviam sumido. Phoebus não era mais capitão da guarda, havia deixado seu emprego para viver uma vida errática com Esmeralda em algum outro lugar. A esses dois Frollo desejava o fogo do inferno. 

O juiz sentou em seu escritório e massageou as têmporas. Primeiramente, precisava voltar a estudar sobre a pedra filosofal; suas propriedades, seus usos e peculiaridades… Também precisava criar uma estratégia de busca, algo que facilitasse a localização da bruxa. Havia tanto a se fazer, e tão pouco tempo que Frollo às vezes desejava ser possível se dividir em dois… Mas como isso não era possível, a ele restava dividir seu tempo. Durante o dia se focaria na caça à bruxa e durante a noite nos seus estudos; dessa forma ao menos livraria-se do pecado da preguiça.

Estudar alquimia era um hobby que manteve em segredo durantes muitos anos, até que se encontrou tão soterrado em burocracia que não teve mais tempo algum para dedicar à nada que não fosse seu trabalho como ministro da justiça. Nunca havia ouvido falar sobre as origens sagradas da pedra filosofal, e os relatos da criação de algo similar que fosse minimamente funcional sempre acabavam se provando nada além de boatos. Mas não duvidaria mais da palavra do Senhor. Se Ele o escolheu, faria sua vontade.

Poderia inclusive aproveitar e escrever um artigo sobre o purgatório, talvez até mesmo o Papa reconhecesse sua genialidade! Ou talvez os cardeais o condenassem por heresia. Por viés de dúvidas, escreveria sob um pseudônimo. Caso tivesse aprovação do alto clero, poderia revelar-se sem preocupação. Naquela noite, adentrou a madrugada cercado de livros, pergaminhos, pena e tinta. Pausava seus estudos alquímicos apenas para escrever seu artigo.

— ...no purgatório, não se tem noção de tempo… — Murmurou para si mesmo as palavras conforme as escrevia. — Não há dor, não há prazer… Apenas os pesadelos vívidos de seus pecados a assolar sua-

Sua atenção foi tomada das tarefas por um ruído abafado e um suave farfalhar que se alastrava pelo corredor. Por um momento pensou se tratar da troca da guarda, mas os passos eram leves demais. Pelo pequeno vão sob a porta, viu uma sombra se mover rápida e silenciosamente. Levantou-se e abriu a porta com cautela; ao fundo do corredor, uma figura encapuzada entrava em seus aposentos. O juiz imediatamente entrou em alerta; havia um intruso no Palácio da Justiça, e não havia tempo de convocar os guardas.

Em um impulso, entrou em seu escritório, retirou a espada de seu descanso na parede e cruzou o corredor até a antesala de seus aposentos. Sem a luz das lareiras, a sala era fria e escura como um túmulo; seus passos ecoaram contra as paredes do salão vazio enquanto seus olhos perscrutavam a escuridão em busca do invasor. A única outra porta no local levava às suas câmaras pessoais. 

— Como se atreve!? — O que era alerta e cautela agora se tornava fúria. Um ladrão qualquer havia passado pela corja de inúteis que chamava de guarda, e agora estava em seu quarto. Mas se dependesse de Frollo, de lá ele não sairia. Ao menos não com vida.

Abriu a porta com um pontapé, erguendo a espada, mas foi recebido pelo vento frio que soprava novamente pela sua janela. O juiz cruzou seu quarto a passos largos e debruçou-se sobre a janela, apenas para ter uma breve visão de um capuz esvoaçante antes de ser engolido pela escuridão total. Tropeçou para dentro de seu quarto, lutando contra o pedaço de tecido que o vento havia arremessado contra o seu rosto.

— Mas que diabos!? Maldito seja! — Praguejou, quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar da capa. Se curvou sobre a janela novamente, mas tudo o que viu foi os beirais de pedra do palácio da justiça, sem sinal de uma única alma viva.

Os lábios de Frollo se comprimiram e contorceram em fúria enquanto ele fechava com força os dedos ossudos em volta do tecido do invasor. O atirou ao chão, e logo em seguida se pôs a vasculhar seu quarto a fim de descobrir o que havia sido roubado; após certo tempo contabilizando cada livro, moeda, roupa e jóia, ele finalmente desistiu. Aparentemente, tudo estava em seu devido lugar. 

— Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. — Sua oração era o único som audível naquela ala do palácio a essa hora da madrugada. 

Trancou a janela novamente e caminhou a passos firmes até os aposentos do capitão da guarda. Após alguns minutos de batidas insistentes, um homem sonolento de cabelos escuros e bigode abundante abriu a porta.

— Ministro Frollo?

— Capitão… Seja lá quem você é! — Frollo encarou o homem com desprezo — Coloque todos os homens em alerta, nós temos um intruso. Vasculhe cada canto do palácio e de seus arredores também! Até mesmo o telhado!

— Por quem devemos procurar, senhor?

Frollo respirou fundo. Estava mais do que furioso. Se havia algo que odiava acima de qualquer coisa, era uma pergunta idiota.

— Por qualquer um que não deveria estar aqui, imbecil! — Cuspiu a frase entre os dentes.

O capitão acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e se curvou respeitosamente ao ministro antes de tomar seu rumo e deixar Frollo sozinho com seus pensamentos. "Quem esteve em meu quarto? O que queria? Se não levou nada, provavelmente se tratava de um assassino…" — Um sorriso sinistro surgiu em seu rosto. — "Você vai ser encontrado, e eu vou adorar interrogá-lo pessoalmente!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaaaaa verdade, o reinado de Carlos VIII não foi tão "afável" assim, mas se comparado a seu antecessor Luís XI (rei da França durante o período em que se passa o filme O Corcunda de Notre Dame), ele era um amor. O que não é um bom comparativo, já que no geral os reis da França costumavam ser bem cretinos... Robespierre guilhotinou foi pouco.


	4. A Estrangeira

Esther Gothel sentou-se em um banco ao fundo da suntuosa catedral de Paris, Notre Dame. Massageou seu tornozelo direito com cuidado, observando o pequeno inchaço que se formava. Provavelmente o tempo no submundo a deixou enferrujada demais para proezas físicas como escalar beirais de pedra lisa de palácios. Ela chegou a perder seu capuz no processo, e teve sorte de não ter perdido também seu punhal.

— Maldita ventania, era um capuz tão bom… — Olhou em volta, para as pessoas que ocupavam a igreja aquela hora. A maioria pedintes ou peregrinos que buscavam refúgio do vento frio que a essa altura soprava violentamente lá fora. Pensou em afanar um capuz que pudesse substituir o seu, mas dificilmente encontraria um tão bom entre aqueles pé-rapados. 

O barulho de passos metálicos batendo contra o chão de pedra chamou sua atenção; alguns guardas se movimentavam ao redor da igreja, e através da porta Gothel pôde entreouvir a conversa deles. Aparentemente, o velho tolo já havia colocado todos os homens em seu encalço.

"Desgraçado… Será que ele me viu?" — Gothel se esgueirou pelas sombras das enormes pilastras que circulavam a nave da catedral, a fim tanto de se esconder quanto de se aproximar dos guardas para melhor ouvir o que acontecia.

— Aquele velho é maluco! — Resmungou um dos guardas — Nos mandou atrás de um fantasma!

— Olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos não temos que ficar no palácio da justiça aturando ele.

— Sabe, quando se ordena uma busca geralmente se dá pelo menos uma descrição do que se está buscando. Eu não sou pago pra ficar acalmando as paranóias de um velho senil, tô indo é tirar um cochilo! 

— Tá louco? Se descobrem, te prendem e talvez até te executem!

— Só se você contar. Divirta-se procurando pelo ladrão imaginário do ministro. Eu é que não vou participar dessa palhaçada.

A bruxa sorriu, triunfante. Isso significava que não havia sido vista, afinal. Isso a permitiria tomar outro tipo de abordagem… Saiu das sombras, caminhando tranquilamente até o altar, onde os outros civis estavam. Olhou com desdém para a figura da Virgem santa e seu filho agonizante antes de fechar os olhos e simular uma reza. Estava na cidade a dois dias, e a quantidade de informações que havia conseguido simplesmente por "rezar" naquele altar era quase um milagre por si só.

O nome de Claude Frollo circulava amplamente em Paris. Ele era detestado e temido por quase todos, conhecido por sua antipatia por imigrantes, em especial ciganos. O escândalo mais recente em seu nome envolvia sua obsessão por uma cigana chamada Esmeralda, que sequer estava mais na cidade. Tudo havia começado com uma dança no Festival dos Tolos, e rapidamente escalou para um incêndio que quase tomou toda Paris. 

Ela havia sido a mais notória, mas não a única mulher em quem o velho ministro tentou pôr as mãos. De tempos em tempos ele criava algum tipo de interesse doentio em uma, e o resultado era sempre o mesmo: um fracasso retumbante. Seja pela fuga da mulher em questão ou até mesmo sua morte, o patético juiz quase sempre incendiava alguma coisa em suas tentativas frustradas de romance. Observando o curso da história, Gothel já podia dizer o quão previsível era o homem, e começou a arquitetar seus próximos movimentos. 

Salvo poucas exceções, a maioria das mulheres que se tornaram alvo de Frollo eram ciganas. Isso significava que ou seu ódio pelo povo cigano era na verdade desejo reprimido, ou que ele tinha um fetiche muito particular em relações de poder. Ou ambos. De qualquer forma, era a brecha que a bruxa precisava. Apesar de ser excepcionalmente boa em invadir lugares e roubar coisas valiosas bem debaixo do nariz de seus donos, desta vez seria necessário um pouco mais de… Finesse. 

Em sua longa existência, reis e rainhas já prostraram os joelhos perante seu charme arrebatador. Além de jovem, bela, e inteligente, sua ascendência entre o povo rom do leste europeu era inegável, o que tornaria ainda mais fácil o jogo de sedução com um velho juiz que mal conseguia lidar com uma ereção ao ver uma cigana dançar. Tudo o que precisava fazer era aguardar pelo Festival dos Tolos, que convenientemente aconteceria na próxima semana, assim que o inverno se despedisse de vez e desse lugar às temperaturas amenas da primavera. 

Hoje, os sussurros que ouviu ao pé do altar falavam do Pátio dos Milagres. Aparentemente, um refúgio cigano em algum lugar do subsolo da cidade, que abrigava o "rei" deles. Levantou-se de sua reza de mentira e ajeitou o cabelo no reflexo do ouro do altar. Encontraria esse rei cigano, se aliaria a ele enquanto fosse proveitoso, e teria em breve teria sua imortalidade de volta. O Deus do submundo iria ter que engolir suas piadinhas sobre idade. De todos os aspectos da morte, Hades era o mais irritante, e ela faria o possível e o impossível para jamais ter que vê-lo novamente. No começo estranhou essa "segunda oportunidade", mas era uma chance boa demais para deixar passar. Hades a garantiu que, se lhe entregasse a Pedra Filosofal, ela estaria livre… E de fato, estaria. Com tal item em mãos, seria ela própria uma deusa entre os homens. Que Hades apodrecesse em seu reino decadente, ela seria intocável. Por hora, tinha alguns assuntos a tratar com o "seu povo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embora a origem da história de Rapunzel seja alemã, a origem étnica de Gothel nunca foi revelada. Então tomei a liberdade de dar uma a ela. E Gothel é bi porque SIM, nada me convence que um ser imortal (ou quase) vai ser monossexual por toda a sua existência.


	5. No Submundo

— Eu NÃO ACREDITO que você não disse nem o nome dela! — Hades tinha um misto de surpresa e frustração. 

— Ah, meu bem… Em breve eu vou ter que voltar ao mundo mortal e não vou poder acompanhar tudo tão de perto. Sabe como minha mãe é, ela vai sugar toda a minha atenção… Não queria perder a parte divertida, então quis deixar as coisas mais lentas. 

— O problema, meu amor, é que eu não sabia disso! — Hades riu nervosamente — Eu contei pra Esther que Claude tinha a porcaria da pedra!

— Sim, exatamente como havíamos combinado! Você é tão prestativo, meu bem!

Perséfone estava burlando as regras do próprio jogo, e isso o irritava e encantava ao mesmo tempo. 

— Mas agora ela tem uma vantagem que ele não tem!

— Ela é uma mulher estrangeira, sozinha na sociedade misógina da França do século quinze. Ele é uma figura de poder do Estado, e possui um pequeno exército à sua disposição. Não ouse falar que é injusto.

— Certo, você tem um ponto. — Admitiu Hades, a contragosto.

— E quando eu não tenho? — Perséfone ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o rosto de seu marido. — Vou terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas pra ir ver a mamãe, se cuide.

Hades suspirou, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo. Seriam longos seis meses sem a sua esposa, e ela o havia deixado com um problema. Estender o jogo não fazia parte do plano, e jamais deveria ter acontecido; Perséfone estava sendo imprudente demais, e se fossem descobertos iria sobrar pra ele. Sempre sobrava pra ele. 

Mas agora o estrago havia sido feito. Sem a esposa ali, se interviesse no mundo mortal chamaria a atenção indesejada do Olimpo, e "estar tentando consertar algo" que sequer deveria ter começado não seria uma desculpa plausível para livrá-lo do Tártaro. Só restava a ele observar e esperar que aqueles dois retornassem ao mundo dos mortos o mais rápido o possível.


	6. A Festa dos Tolos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu raramente gosto do que escrevo, mas esse capítulo foi particularmente divertido de se escrever, espero conseguir fazer mais capítulos assim.

Dentre todas as coisas deste mundo que Frollo sentiu falta, a Festa dos Tolos¹ definitivamente não era uma delas. O ruído da multidão ensandecida a encher as ruas de Paris com seu cheiro de bebida alcóolica, vômito e urina enquanto faziam suas demonstrações públicas de depravação e imoralidade o deixavam nauseado. Ele, como figura pública, era obrigado a participar, assim como teoricamente o rei também o era… Mas para vossa majestade era mais proveitoso observar de seu castelo, pelo visto, e condenar seus funcionários a serem tragados pelo pandemônio. Se pudesse, Frollo aprisionaria cada bufão que chegasse a menos que dois metros de distância da liteira aberta que lhe servia de “camarote”, mas infelizmente não era possível. Como se não bastasse a frustração por ainda não ter encontrado o intruso de seu palácio, teria que se conformar com a algazarra.

— Atenção, atenção! — Empoleirado em um poste, o cigano com trajes de bobo da corte berrava, entre as mãos em concha, fazendo sua voz se sobressair ao tumulto. — Este ano nossa folia tem mais emoção! Por terras distantes ela viajou, trazendo histórias que nosso povo contou!

Sua máscara havia mudado de cor, mas Frollo reconheceria aquela voz afetada e rimas ridículas em qualquer lugar. Clopin de Trouillefou. O palhaço que se auto intitulava rei dos ciganos.

— Das terras distantes de Vlad, O Empalador! Ela traz canções de muito amor! — Continuou, deslizando do poste e saltando para um palanque de madeira. — Entra a cigana cuja voz é puro meeeeeel! Abram alas para... Madaaaaaaame Gotheeeeeel!

Uma mulher subiu ao palanque, acenando para a plateia que se amontoava ao seu redor. Seus olhos verdes se voltaram diretamente para ele, e foi como se ela pudesse olhar no fundo de sua alma. 

— Vossa excelência, é uma honra. — A dita "Madame Gothel" sorriu e o cumprimentou, se curvando respeitosamente. 

Frollo cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho, deixando claro que não estava nem um pouco ansioso para presenciar qualquer espetáculo pagão que houvesse ali.

— Hoje trago a vocês a história de Doja, a fada cigana². — Anunciou a mulher, e iniciou uma canção.

O olhar de desprezo abandonou o rosto do ministro quando Gothel abriu a boca. Tal qual uma sereia, não parecia haver nota que sua voz não alcançasse. Ela cantava, dançava e representava ela mesma todos os papéis sem desafinar, e não havia na platéia um único queixo que não estivesse caído, o de Frollo incluso.

Ao notar o olhar de Gothel sobre si outra vez, o juiz disfarçou com um bocejo. Quando virou-se para olhar a apresentação novamente, notou que ela havia subido em sua liteira, e encenava próximo ao seu assento.

"Como ela chegou aqui tão rápido?" — Frollo observou atônito enquanto a cigana encerrava sua apresentação ali mesmo.

O juiz já estava tendo dificuldades em tirar os olhos da mulher, agora com ela tão próxima era quase impossível. Seu vestido era vermelho como o pecado, e delineava sua silhueta curvilínea enquanto o cinto dourado acentua a curva de seu quadril avantajado, contrastando com sua cintura fina. Os cabelos negros caíam em cachos volumosos sobre suas costas, exalando um perfume de cravo e e rosas vermelhas.

Estava hipnotizado pelo movimento de seu quadril; precisou fechar os olhos para conter com oração os pensamentos pecaminosos que insistiam em se formar na sua mente. Cobriu parcialmente o rosto com uma das mãos, apoiando-se no braço de sua cadeira, esperando que o esforço para parecer entediado estivesse dando certo. Mas não estava.

— Vossa excelência, me permite? — Gothel agora se inclinava em sua direção, muito mais perto, uma mão estendida a ele. O cheiro de cravo e rosas que vinha de seu cabelo perfumava toda a liteira, tirando atenção do juiz de todo o resto.

“Não olhe pra baixo, não olhe pra baixo…” — Frollo repetia para si mesmo, a fim de não cair na tentação de encarar os seios macios que pendiam próximos ao seu rosto. Fixou seu olhar nos olhos verdes que brilhavam como os de um gato. Não fazia ideia do que ela estaria falando, mas não correria o risco de ser exposto ao ridículo.

Limpou a garganta, mas sequer teve tempo de vociferar uma recusa para seja lá o que ela estivesse sugerindo; a mulher o agarrou pelo braço e o pôs de pé em um único e firme puxão. Ela virou uma das mãos do juiz para cima, e com delicadeza se pôs a deslizar os dedos por sua palma. A plateia observava atenta e em silêncio a leitura da fortuna do ministro, provavelmente esperando que morresse em breve ou fosse amaldiçoado.

— Hum… — A cigana murmurou, enquanto acariciava a mão do ministro com cuidado. — Vejo uma grande decepção amorosa em seu passado, algo que partiu seu coração. Mas… — Ela sorriu e levantou os olhos para encarar os dele — Vejo que no futuro o amor irá sorrir novamente para o senhor.

Frollo mal respirava. Estava imóvel, atônito, encarando Gothel e sentindo a pele macia das mãos dela sobre a sua. Permaneceu assim por alguns segundos antes de puxar bruscamente sua mão, afastando-a do toque da bruxa. 

— Quanta baboseira! — Virou-se de lado, quebrando o contato visual.

— Talvez o nobre ministro se interesse mais por cartas. — Ela bateu com a lateral do quadril contra o seu, jogando-o de volta em seu assento.

— Não estou interessado em-

Mal teve tempo de se recompor, ou mesmo de terminar a frase. Ela havia tirado um baralho³ de uma das mangas e o estendia perto de seu rosto. 

— Retire uma carta, mostre à plateia e devolva. Mas por favor, não me digam qual é! — Terminou a frase cantarolando.

A contragosto, o ministro puxou uma carta e a mostrou à multidão. A dama de copas. Enfiou a carta novamente no baralho, e observou enquanto a cigana o embaralhou habilidosamente. Após alguns instantes, ela puxou uma carta do topo do monte: um ás de espadas. Uma vaia soou da plateia, alertando Gothel de seu erro. Ao invés de parecer frustrada, a bruxa soltou uma risada de contentamento.

— Oh, que coisa! Parece que preciso de ajuda para encontrar a carta do ministro Frollo! — Jopgou o baralho em direção ao público, espalhando todas as cartas. — Vamos, quem encontrá-la ganhará um beijo!

A multidão, em especial os homens, se amontoavam em busca da dama de copas. Após alguns minutos, o alvoroço foi interrompido pelas palmas de Madame Gothel, que voltava a cantarolar.

— Vossa excelência, que coisa! Devolva a carta, por gentileza.

— O que? Eu não sei do que está falan-

Com um movimento rápido, ela arrancou o chapéu de sua cabeça, o virou e enfiou sua mão na parte interna. De lá retirou uma carta, a qual triunfantemente mostrou ao público: a dama de copas. A multidão foi à loucura; ovacionaram a cigana com palmas, assovios e suspiros surpresos.

— A bruxa… — Os olhos de Frollo quase saltavam de suas órbitas e ele se retesou em sua cadeira, em um misto de horror e fascínio. Havia, por fim, encontrado o alvo de sua missão.

— Como prometido, senhor ministro… — Gothel segurou o queixo de Frollo com a mão livre e o puxou em direção ao seu rosto. 

Nos breves instantes que se sucederam, o mundo de Frollo pareceu girar mais devagar. Estava ali sentado, sendo puxado em direção à bruxa e sequer tinha forças para resistir, como se a garra do próprio diabo o arrastasse diretamente para o inferno. Mesmo sem perceber, havia prendido a respiração novamente e sequer piscava os olhos, como se estivesse em transe completo pela mulher. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa conforme o rosto de Gothel se aproximava. Se perguntou se ela desviaria o rosto no último instante, ou se afastaria caso ele fechasse os olhos, apenas para fazer-lhe troça. Engoliu em seco.

Então, aconteceu. A mulher cobriu seus lábios com os dela, fazendo com que Frollo apertasse os braços de sua cadeira com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. O coração do juiz palpitou aceleradamente dentro do peito, e um ardor incontrolável subiu à sua face. Assim que Gothel se afastou, seu primeiro instinto foi o de cobrir o rubor do rosto com as mãos, mas se interrompeu ao perceber o quão ridículo pareceria se o fizesse. Com um sorriso malicioso, ela esfregou lentamente um polegar sobre o lábio inferior do juiz, retirando uma mancha deixada por seu batom carmesim.

Um trovão ressoou com estrondo na cidade, sobressaltando tanto o ministro quanto a plateia, que começou a se dispersar conforme a chuva caía. Frollo estava tão absorto na apresentação da bruxa que até o momento não havia reparado nas pesadas nuvens cinzentas que se formaram sobre a cidade e há muito tempo se preparavam para lavar os pecados da plebe infame logo abaixo. 

— M-meu chapéu… — Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu balbuciar. Uma coisa estúpida, patética, tal como estava se sentindo no momento. Mas ao olhar à sua volta, não havia mais sinal de Gothel.

— O que!? Onde ela foi!? — Esbravejou, mas os guardas apenas deram de ombros. — Idiotas, prendam aquela bruxa!

— Mas… Sob que acusação, senhor?

Uma veia saltou em sua testa e seus lábios se contorceram em uma careta furiosa. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, se perguntando o que havia feito para merecer estar tão completamente cercado por imbecis.

— Sob a acusação… De ser… UMA BRUXA!! Andem, rápido! ENCONTREM-NA! — Bradou com um dedo em riste, fazendo com que os guardas se pusessem em movimento desordenadamente. 

Em seus pés, um pedaço de papel chamou sua atenção; era a maldita dama de copas. Pegou a carta e a girou entre os dedos, observando suas cores. Era vermelha como o vestido da bruxa que o enfeitiçou. Vermelha como o batom que manchava sua pele, como o pecado que se alastrava sob suas túnicas e lhe chegava ao rosto como as chamas brutais de um incêndio. Dois pajens se aproximaram com um guarda-chuva⁴, mas Frollo os enxotou com um movimento brusco. Guardou a carta sob a manga da túnica e se pôs a andar em direção ao Palácio da Justiça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¹)A Festa dos Tolos, ou Festa dos Loucos, era uma celebração tradicionalíssima na França até meados do século XX, e é a avó do nosso Carnaval moderno. Acontecia inclusive na mesma época, logo antes da Quaresma (o que lá na Europa correspondia ao início da primavera, apesar de não necessariamente ser em seu solstício). Era uma forma que a Igreja encontrou de incorporar a cultura pagã à sua própria doutrina e fazer com que a população se sentisse menos incomodada com seu regime rigoroso; afinal, eles tinham a Festa dos Tolos, onde tudo era possível sem que houvesse retaliações. Era a hora de "pecar à vontade", antes que o jejum da Páscoa começasse.
> 
> (²)Doja, a fada cigana é uma lenda da tradição oral do povo rom. Foi coletado e transformado em vídeo por Magda Szécsi, uma roma da Hungria e traduzida para o português neste blog: http://ciganagabriela.blogspot.com/2017/05/conto-doja-fada-cigana.html?m=1
> 
> (³)O baralho como conhecemos hoje foi inventado na França apenas no século XVI. Antes disso já haviam cartas de tarot, mas eram usados exclusivamente para divinação. Como Gothel faleceu só no século XVIII, tomei a liberdade de dar a ela um desses pertences "modernos", e na fic Frollo só sabe do que se trata pra facilitar a narrativa, mesmo.
> 
> (4)O guarda-chuva é uma invenção que acompanha a humanidade há 6000 anos. No século XV, os guarda-chuvas dos nobres se assemelhavam a grandes toldos sustentados por dois pés de madeira. Obviamente, precisava ser carregado por mais de uma pessoa.


	7. Gothel Sabe Mais

Encontrar o dito pátio dos milagres não exigiu tanto esforço quanto Gothel presumiu que exigiria. Tudo o que precisou fazer foi se aproximar do primeiro grupo de ciganos que encontrou e contar histórias. Algumas que havia escutado em suas viagens, outras que havia ela mesma inventado. Uma breve leitura de mãos, um jogo de cartas… E rapidamente ganhou não só a confiança, mas também o respeito deles.

Por mais que tivessem sido lançados à margem da sociedade e condenados à criminalidade, eram em geral ingênuos e crédulos, rapidamente se prontificaram a levá-la ao seu pátio… O que Gothel não esperava era ser vendada e ter as mãos amarradas para tal. 

— Não se preocupe, é pra sua segurança. — Disse um homem, e foi o que a impediu de reagir. Não eram tão ingênuos assim, afinal.

Se deixou ser levada pelas ruelas de Paris. Como estava habituada a não depender apenas da visão, usou seus outros sentidos para se situar. Pelo tato notou que o vento já não chegava mais diretamente até sua pele; pela audição notou quando os passos começaram a ecoar contra paredes próximas, e pelo olfato sentiu o odor pungente dos esgotos da cidade. Haviam entrado no subsolo. Contar e memorizar os passos dados e esquinas viradas era uma das técnicas que usava desde menina para não se perder em florestas durante a noite, e quase sempre dava certo, então resolveu aplicar ali o mesmo método. 

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, o barulho de pedras se movendo provocou um leve tremor sob seus pés. Provavelmente uma passagem secreta. A procissão dos proscritos ainda tomou mais um tempo até finalmente anunciarem a chegada. Tiraram sua venda e desamarraram suas mãos, deixando-a de pé em frente a um conjunto de pessoas que a olhavam com desconfiança. 

— Então você é a recém-chegada… — Um cigano moreno com cavanhaque ralo e dentes falhados se aproximou, circulando-a para inspecioná-la com cautela. — Como se chama, forasteira?

— Pode me chamar de Madame Gothel.

— "Madame", hum? — O cigano pôs os braços para trás e parou diante da bruxa. — E de onde a madame é? 

Gothel sabia que aquilo possivelmente era uma pegadinha. Não não sabia por onde aquele cigano já havia andado, nem quem ele conhecia, então não podia arriscar responder qualquer mentira e ser desmascarada. Também não arriscaria ser sincera e acabar tendo que responder uma série de perguntas a respeito de um local do qual mal se lembrava, então decidiu ser criativa. 

— Ora, meu bem… — Sorriu, abrindo os braços com seus trejeitos teatrais — De todos os lugares, e de lugar nenhum. Não se tem pátria quando o mundo inteiro é seu. Do oriente distante às praias do extremo sul, não há terra que meus pés já não tenham pisado.

— Você já esteve mesmo no oriente? — Uma moça de cabelos louro-acizentados dá um passo à frente, com curiosidade no olhar.

— E como é o extremo sul? — Um homem careca levantou a cabeça do pequeno pedaço de madeira que entalhava.

Em poucos segundos, a atenção de todos estava ainda mais voltada à Gothel; antes em julgamento, agora em curiosidade. O único que não parecia entretido era o cigano de cavanhaque, que ainda a inspecionava com certa desconfiança. 

— Se viajou tanto, com certeza tem boas histórias para contar, não? Vamos lá, compartilhe conosco um pouco de suas aventuras! — Um dos ciganos que a havia guiado até ali lhe disse, cruzando os braços.

"Esses dois estão desconfiados… Devem ser os líderes, e esse na minha frente certamente é Clopin, o dito 'rei' cigano." — Gothel podia dizer pela postura dos outros em relação a eles. Ao "rei" era dado bastante espaço, e ninguém se interpunha em seu campo de visão. O segundo em comando só falou depois que o líder acabou de falar, uma atitude que demonstrava respeito. Por sua experiência, Gothel sabia que diferente de reis de verdade lideranças entre a ralé dependiam do apoio de quem os seguia e raramente tinham de fato a palavra final em algo. Portanto, ela não precisava cair nas graças deles, mas sim dos que estavam à sua volta. Se os outros gostassem dela, matá-la iria fazê-los parecer injustos e cruéis, consequentemente enfraquecendo sua influência sobre seus seguidores. Era um fenômeno que ela já viu acontecer várias e várias vezes. 

— Oh, mas é claro! Eu vim das terras distantes da Valáquia, guiada pelo Deus Arco-Íris¹. — Alguns se entreolharam confusos, outros se inclinaram para a frente com interesse. Os líderes não pareciam entretidos. — Comecei minha jornada quando era apenas uma garotinha… Para onde quer que fosse, não havia paz! Minha pobre mãe, que os anjos a tenham, não teve sorte na vida. Fugiu das tochas, mas foi pega pela peste!

A dramaturgia era um dom que corria em suas veias desde muito nova, e ela não hesitava em pôr em prática. Afastou-se do rei cigano, perambulando entre o povo que agora fazia um círculo à sua volta, comovido pelo trágico fim de sua mãe. Era bom que houvesse essa comoção, mas tentaria não deixar o clima tão pesado; ser alvo de pena daqueles infelizes definitivamente não era seu objetivo… O drama teria que se converter em clímax e culminar no triunfo da protagonista — ela mesma.

— Desesperada e sozinha, eu chorei e clamei aos céus por ajuda. Clamava por uma casa que fosse minha, precisava de um caminho, de uma luz! E então, quando olhei para cima, vi que um lindo arco-íris se abria sobre mim… Suas cores brilhavam cada vez mais, se alternando com tamanha rapidez, tal qual cordas de um instrumento musical! Uma melodia começou, bem baixinho, e meu coração antes tão atribulado se encheu de uma paz inesperada. — Voltou para o meio da roda, abrindo os braços amplamente. Colocando um toque de imponência na voz, continuou. — E então ouvi sua voz, clara e forte… Ele me dizia: “Cigana, a sina de seu povo é se espalhar pelo mundo todo, povoar as terras mais distantes, representando-me em sua beleza. O céu é seu teto. A terra seu palco e seu lar. Eu ofuscarei a visão dos seus perseguidores para que possa partir em segurança, para uma terra onde seu povo carrega consigo minhas cores.”

Girou nos calcanhares, apontando para uma moça de vestido verde em sua pequena plateia.

— Com o verde levam a esperança e a fartura. 

Apontou para uma idosa que possuía um lenço amarelo cobrindo-lhe os cabelos.

— Com o amarelo, a realeza e a riqueza.

Pegou nas mãos de um senhor com túnica violeta.

— Com o violeta levam a transmutação e perseverança.

Rodopiou novamente, bagunçando a franja de uma criança de vestido cor-de-rosa.

— Com o rosa, o amor, a beleza e a música.

Virou-se para Clopin, ajeitando-lhe o chapéu azul na cabeça.

— Com o azul levam a serenidade e a intuição. 

Estendeu uma das mãos em direção ao homem de túnica laranja que a trouxera.

— Com o laranja, a energia, a vitalidade e a emotividade.

Por último, voltou ao centro da roda, levando uma de suas mãos ao peito e inclinando-se em uma mesura respeitosa à todos que estavam ali.

— E com o vermelho, levam a vida, o entusiasmo e a paixão. 

Palmas e assobios foram ouvidos da plateia, que estava extasiada por suas belas palavras. Até mesmo Clopin batia palmas, embora com bem menos entusiasmo que o resto, mas isso pouco importava; o objetivo havia sido concluído, a ralé a adorava. Em pouco tempo estava rodeada de pessoas que a cobriam de elogios, lhe ofereciam presentes e dividiam com ela a pouca comida que possuíam, tudo sob o olhar sombrio de Clopin.

Já passava de meia noite quando o rei cigano se aproximou, convenientemente quando a maioria já havia se recolhido para dormir e Gothel se encontrava sozinha, arrumando o próprio conjunto de tecidos que lhe serviriam como cama naquela noite.

— Você tem uma história impressionante, muito impressionante. Mas… — Clopin se interrompeu. Apesar de não estar impressionado de fato, ele parecia ser do tipo que faria de tudo pelo seu povo. Até mesmo aceitar a presença de uma estranha em seu pátio dos milagres. — O Deus do Arco-Íris mentiu pra você. 

— Como assim? 

— Aqui não há fartura, nem esperança, nem riqueza, nem serenidade, nem nada daquelas coisas. Aqui só há uma cidade fria e dura, que nos persegue e nos massacra, seja pela espada ou pela fome. 

Gothel voltou os olhos para o cigano. Esperava ver em seu rosto uma expressão tão sombria quanto aquela que ele lhe lançou algumas horas antes, durante sua pequena apresentação; mas ao invés disso ele carregava um olhar triste e desesperançoso. Se havia um momento perfeito para se estabelecer como “digna de confiança”, o momento era aquele. A bruxa se levantou, ajeitou o vestido e se aproximou de Clopin.

— Desculpe, mas não entendo o que quer dizer. Não há fartura? Então como fui tão bem alimentada? Não há riqueza? Então de onde vieram tantos presentes? O Deus do Arco-Íris jamais citou bens materiais… — Passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do homem e apontou para as pessoas que dormiam logo abaixo. — Olhe ao seu redor, e diga se isto não é serenidade? E a esperança, meu caro… — Abrigou o rosto do outro entre as mãos. — Para mim está bem claro quem a mantém viva.

Os olhos de Clopin se arregalaram em surpresa. Gothel sorriu, e se sentou novamente em sua cama improvisada. O cigano baixou o olhar por alguns segundos, depois voltou a olhar para a bruxa.

— Você… Vai participar da Festa dos Tolos? — Em uma fração de segundo, seu olhar havia mudado de melancólico para eufórico, como o de uma criança que acaba de receber um presente de aniversário. 

Gothel se perguntou se a brusca mudança de atitude era uma tentativa de esconder seu momento de guarda baixa ou de estudá-la. 

— Festa dos Tolos? — Por via das dúvidas, achou melhor se fazer de desentendida.

Clopin falou sobre a folia ininterruptamente durante mais de meia hora, e Gothel já estava começando a ter dificuldades em fingir interesse quando ele finalmente parou, esperando por uma resposta. É claro que ela participaria, mas suas motivações para tal seriam bem diferentes das que Clopin esperava.

***

Quando a festa começou, o Sol já estava a pino. Mas não por muito tempo; à distância, Gothel observou as pesadas nuvens de chuva que o vento trazia consigo. Teria que ser rápida. Seus olhos correram a multidão em busca de seu alvo, e para sua sorte não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Rodeado de guardas e servos, um homem portava orgulhosamente seu uniforme eclesiástico enquanto todos os outros usavam trajes simples ou fantasias ridículas. Só poderia ser o juiz Claude Frollo.

Sorriu ao ser anunciada por Clopin, e marchou para o palco. Ali, sob os olhares de todos, foi atingida por uma sensação nostálgica da época em que atuava com sua grande trupe de teatro, viajando o mundo colecionando aplausos e amores… Eram épocas simples, épocas felizes, antes de sua vida ruir sob seus pés e tragá-la para um abismo do qual jamais pôde sair. Mas não estava ali para ter reminiscências. Estava ali pela pedra filosofal.

Seus olhos encontraram os do ministro, que olhava fixamente para ela. Pela sua postura, podia dizer que ele estava ali a contragosto. O nariz empinado e olhar severo tentavam dar a entender que desprezava toda aquela gente, mas os ombros encolhidos e lábios repuxados demonstravam que na verdade ele tinha medo. De sofrer um atentado? Da multidão? Da própria festa? Gothel não saberia dizer. 

— Vossa excelência, é uma honra. — Fez uma longa mesura antes de iniciar sua apresentação.

Contou a história de Doja, a fada cigana de longos cabelos negros que tentou guiar o povo cigano para uma terra abundante onde puderam chamar de lar. Segurando em seus cabelos, os ciganos voaram pelos céus em direção à sua terra prometida, mas o peso era demasiado para a bondosa fada. Aos poucos, os ciganos caíram e espalharam-se por todo o mundo, condenados a vagarem até se reunírem novamente para que pudessem um dia reencontrar Doja.

O público estava emocionado; alguns tinham lágrimas nos olhos, outros lhe jogavam flores e galanteios, mas o juiz não parecia entretido. Mesmo depois de ter subido em seu próprio palanquim, o cretino ousou bocejar durante sua apresentação arrebatadora! Quis esfaqueá-lo ali mesmo, mas isso colocaria tudo a perder. Não podia deixar aquele velho sem a mínima sensibilidade artística tirá-la do sério. Deveria levar o plano adiante, e assim o fez.

Se histórias belíssimamente encenadas e canções cantadas em sua magnífica voz não estavam impressionando um velhote da igreja, certamente mágica iria. Ciganos eram famosos por serem cartomantes e videntes, não seria difícil convencê-los de que ela sabia ler mãos.

— Hoje, em homenagem aos Tolos, vou ler a fortuna do nosso prezado ministro da justiça! O que será que o destino tem reservado para ele?

Sob risos e palavras de encorajamento da plateia, a mulher se aproximou de Frollo. 

— Vossa excelência, me permite? — Gothel se inclinou na direção do ministro, e pôde notar que ele se encolheu ainda mais em seu assento. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais o homem se encolhia, e teve que se controlar muito para não soltar um riso de escárnio. Chegava a ser cômico, o homem que todos viam como um predador agindo como uma presa encurralada.

Tomou a mão de Frollo entre as suas, e o puxou em sua direção. Pela tensão nos ombros dele, pensou que seria mais difícil arrancá-lo de seu assento, então acabou usando mais força do que o necessário. O que significava que o juiz era mais leve do que aparentava… Ou seja, por baixo de toda aquela roupa ele devia ser bem magricela.

— Hum… — Murmurou, enquanto acariciava a mão ossuda do ministro com cuidado. Sorriu ao notar que além de trêmulo, ele suava frio nas palmas. — Vejo uma grande decepção amorosa em seu passado, algo que partiu seu coração. Mas… Vejo que no futuro o amor irá sorrir novamente para o senhor.

Fingir ser vidente era muito mais fácil quando se estava a par dos segredos sujos de seu alvo. Frollo a encarava fixamente, com certeza havia captado sua insinuação, mas Gothel não sabia dizer se ele estava excitado ou em pânico. Talvez os dois.

— Quanta baboseira! — Ele havia puxado a mão bruscamente, e virou-se de lado como se tentasse proteger seu corpo do toque da bruxa. 

“Que homenzinho patético… Bem, acabou a brincadeira de criança. Hora de ir direto ao ponto.” — Gothel derrubou-o de volta a seu assento e decidiu que era hora de um pouco de mágica, e ela conhecia uma série de truques. Se lembrava bem das vezes em que quase foi presa por retirar moedas dos ouvidos de crianças… Desta vez, tiraria cartas do chapéu de um juiz.

O velho tolo estava perplexo, aterrorizado por um simples truque que mais tinha a ver com destreza do que com magia. Como gran finale, segurou-o pelo queixo e selou seus lábios com um beijo breve, mas intenso. Retirou o excesso de batom dos lábios de Frollo, mas não tudo; sempre gostou de deixar sua marca por onde quer que passasse.

Finalizou seu número bem a tempo da tempestade chegar e esvaziar as ruas de Paris. Era sua hora de desaparecer antes que fosse presa². Com dois passos rápidos, saiu por trás da liteira de Frollo e se ocultou caminhando sob os toldos das barracas que eram levantadas às pressas para não serem varridas pela chuva. Tão logo saiu de vista, tomou seu rumo para Notre Dame, onde estaria fora do alcance da guarda. Se o ministro a quisesse, teria que vir buscá-la pessoalmente… O próximo passo de seu plano em breve entraria em ação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Esse é um dos contos da tradição oral cigana do Brasil, adaptado por Augusto Pessoa em sua coletânea. Por razões narrativas e em respeito à cultura cigana, decidi por não colocá-lo na íntegra nessa história. Ao invés disso, optei por apresentar uma "versão Gothel" do conto. A versão original pode ser encontrada facilmente na internet, pois se trata de uma história cigana relativamente famosa.
> 
> ² No século XV era extremamente fácil para uma mulher ser presa por bruxaria, por literalmente qualquer merda. Tem gatos? Bruxa. Faz bolos muito gostosos? Bruxa. Discutiu com a vizinha e o filho dela amanheceu doente no dia seguinte? Bruxa. Cantava muito bem? Bruxa. Conhecia plantas que aliviavam cólica? Bruxa. Era solteira, independente, vivia a própria vida sem incomodar ninguém? Bruxa, bruxa, bruxa. No caso de Gothel, um truque de mágica que hoje é tido como bobo naquela época seria considerado um caso flagrante e irrefutável de bruxaria.


	8. Não Nos Deixe Cair em Tentação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção! Este capítulo possui teor sexual!

— Ministro Frollo, encontramos a bruxa! — O Sol já havia se posto há bastante tempo quando recebeu a notícia.

— Ótimo. Dê-me a chave da cela dela, irei vê-la imediatamente.

— Ela não está presa, senhor.

— O que!? — Outra pontada de raiva lhe escapa entre os dentes, e precisou segurar firmemente as mãos em frente ao corpo para conter o impulso de agredir o capitão da guarda. — Posso saber o por quê, senhor capitão?

— Ela pediu santuário em Notre Dame, vossa excelência.

— É claro que pediu… — Frollo murmurou, revirando os olhos. Sempre pediam. — Eu assumo daqui. Está dispensado por hoje.

Frollo passou a mão nervosamente na cabeça, colocando para trás os fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto. Vestiu sua túnica, que a esta altura já estava seca, selou Bola de Neve¹ e seguiu para Notre Dame. Entrou na catedral com passos firmes e apressados, aproximando-se dos pedintes que circulavam o altar como moscas. 

— Onde está a cigana que chamam de "Madame Gothel"?

Os mendigos se entreolharam, confusos e assustados.

— Eu não irei repetir. Respondam, ou-

— Procurando por mim? — A voz da bruxa parecia possuir melodia mesmo quando não estava cantando.

De trás de uma pilastra ela surge, mantendo-se semi oculta pelas sombras da catedral. O ministro se aproximou, deixando os infelizes no altar, adentrando a escuridão onde Gothel o esperava. Ela recostou-se em uma parede e colocou os braços para trás; mesmo no escuro, sua presença provocou em Frollo os mesmos tremores que provocou às claras. Abriu a boca para falar, mas seus olhos involuntariamente correram o corpo da mulher, observando os quadris largos e a marca dos seios através do tecido de sua camisola branca². 

— Quanta falta de decência na casa do Senhor! — O juiz virou o rosto abruptamente. — Vista-se, mulher!

— Vou me vestir assim que minhas roupas secarem. — Ela apontou para o banco onde havia estendido seu vestido — Aquela tempestade não perdoou ninguém! Acredita que o vento quase levou minha cesta? Tive que correr atrás dela pelas ruas, foi horrível… Sorte a minha que pessoas bondosas me ajudaram a reaver meus pertences antes que eles se espalhassem por aí!

— Eu não poderia estar menos interessado nas desventuras de uma cigana. — Cuspiu a última palavra com desprezo.

Pela visão periférica Frollo sabia que ela gesticulava amplamente, mas não se atrevia a olhar e correr o risco de sua mente divagar para pensamentos torpe envolvendo a bruxa seminua. 

— Vim levá-la sob custódia por bruxaria e sacrilégio.

— Hum? Vossa excelência poderia falar sem murmurar? Eu detesto murmúrios, não consigo entender nada!

— Como ousa me responder!? — A força da raiva o fez voltar seus olhos à Gothel. — Acaso sabe com quem está falando!?

— Mas é claro que sei. O senhor é o ministro da justiça… Juiz Claude Frollo.

De repente, seu nome pareceu muito mais bonito; ouví-lo saindo dos lábios da cigana fez um arrepio correr por sua espinha. Se perguntou que tipo de feitiço poderoso ela o havia lançado para atingí-lo dessa forma. Sentia borboletas em seu estômago e um rubor ameaçava subir novamente à sua face… Engoliu em seco. Precisava se manter firme.

— Vou relevar a insolência desta vez, mas fale mais alguma gracinha e adicionará desacato à sua lista de acusações.

— O que estou tentando entender, vossa excelência, é que acusações seriam essas.

Ela deu um passo à frente, em direção ao juiz. O instinto de Frollo quase o fez dar um passo para trás, mas se conteve. Não deixaria que a bruxa o intimidasse.

— Bruxaria e sacrilégio! — Sua voz saiu alguns tons mais altos do que planejou, mas servia bem ao intuito.

— Bruxaria? Ora meu senhor, aquela apresentação não foi nada além de um pouco de prestidigitação… 

Ela seguiu explicando sua técnica de engodo, mas tudo em que ele conseguia prestar atenção era na maneira fluida com a qual ela gesticulava, na textura suave de sua pele, nos cachos negros e volumosos que brilhavam mesmo sob tão pouca luz, no colo macio que sua camisola de seda revelava parcialmente e que desejava tanto pôr as mãos… 

— Basta! — Disse, tanto para si mesmo quanto para ela. — Além de bruxa, é uma enganadora, e está profanando a casa do Senhor com sua indecência! 

— Já disse que minhas roupas estão molhadas, ora essa! — A mulher levou as mãos à cintura, demarcando ainda mais a curva de seu quadril avantajado. — E além do mais, não se pode punir alguém por algo feito durante a Festa dos Tolos. Está na lei.

— Quanta petulância! Uma bruxa que acha que entende de leis! — Frollo deu um passo em direção à ela, erguendo um dedo ossudo em direção à seu rosto. — Pois EU sou a lei! E sei que é uma forasteira sem documentos que vaga pela cidade lendo mãos e vendo o futuro!

— Como ministro o senhor é um ótimo fofoqueiro, hein? 

Viu um riso de escárnio se formando nos lábios de Gothel, e aquilo o enfureceu ainda mais. Estava prestes a dar-lhe voz de prisão por desacato³, mas de repente a Jezebel⁴ mudou drasticamente sua atitude; Frollo observou estupefato enquanto a mulher o abraçou, comprimindo seu corpo contra o dele.

— Oh, vossa excelência! — Sua voz tomou um tom choroso. — Se eu fosse uma bruxa, usaria meus poderes em benefício próprio ao invés de ler fortunas em troca de moedas para ter o que comer! Oh, pobre de mim! Uma bruxa certamente já teria roupas secas à esta altura!! Tenha piedade desta pobre alma desafortunada!

O cheiro de cravo e rosas vermelhas inundou suas narinas, e não pôde conter o impulso de aproximar o rosto dos cabelos dela para melhor sentir a fragrância. Seus braços envolveram a mulher como que movidos por vontade própria, enquanto os fios negros lhe faziam cócegas no nariz. Só se deu conta do que estava fazendo quando sentiu a pressão das coxas dela contra sua virilha. Segurou-a firmemente pelos ombros e a afastou abruptamente.

— Recomponha-se, mulher! — Pensamentos impuros começaram a invadir sua mente, e já estava ofegante. 

Distanciamento era o que precisava, mas Gothel não parecia concordar. Ela deslizou os dedos sobre os braços de Frollo, e de repente suas mãos já não eram mais tão firmes. O juiz tentou dar um passo para trás, mas suas costas encontraram uma pilastra. Estava encurralado entre a súcubo e o concreto, e seu coração não parava de palpitar; ela deu outro passo à frente, colando novamente seus corpos um no outro.

Sentiu uma das mãos da mulher correr por sua nuca, e pôde jurar que suas pernas cederiam naquele momento. Os lábios vermelhos se aproximaram dos seus e os e cobriram novamente, trazendo de volta o rubor que havia queimado seu ser durante a Festa dos Tolos. A língua dela encontrou a sua, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para saborear o momento. Havia cedido ao feitiço da bruxa, afinal.

Passou as mãos pela cintura dela, descendo até seus quadris, puxando-a em sua direção pela base da coluna. E então desceu um pouco mais e acariciou, massageou e apertou as nádegas amplas e macias das quais não conseguia retirar os olhos mais cedo. No fundo de sua alma sabia que queria aquilo, o que só tornava tudo ainda mais pecaminoso.

***

Desde que o juiz pisou naquela igreja, Gothel sabia que que ele estava no papo. Já se aproximou devorando-a com os olhos, e suas tentativas de fingir que não eram no mínimo risíveis. Enquanto ela falava, ele se perdia, calado, a mente claramente muito longe dali… Ou melhor dizendo, muito mais perto. Ele não havia vindo até ali para discutir, ele sequer tinha o que argumentar. Ela via a força de vontade do juiz cedendo conforme suas tentativas de impor sua autoridade falhavam. Ele não poderia prendê-la enquanto estivesse no santuário, e qualquer tentativa de "cerco" falharia agora que ela tinha aliados entre os ciganos para lhe trazer o que precisasse.

Ele a olhava com fúria, mas também com algo a mais. Gothel conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. Sabia o que ele queria, e era exatamente o que ele teria. Se jogou nos braços dele, encenando um choro convincente e digno de pena. 

"Pobre homem de carne fraca…" — Gothel sorriu, enfiando o rosto na túnica de Frollo.

— Recomponha-se, mulher! — Ele a afastou subitamente, mas não foi nada convincente; o corpo inclinado para frente, os olhos que encaravam sua boca com frequência, a respiração em ritmo acelerado, as mãos que tremiam e apertavam seus ombros como se quisessem mais agarrá-la do que de fato afastá-la… Uma vitória fácil.

Deslizou uma mão pelo braço do juiz até seu rosto, acariciou-lhe o pescoço e enfiou os dedos entre seu cabelo. Sentiu as mãos ossudas do homem deslizarem por suas costas enquanto o puxava para um beijo longo e intenso.

O beijo do ministro era desajeitado e tímido, quase como o de um garoto inexperiente, e ele claramente não sabia o que fazer com as mãos; ele apenas a apertava e puxava descontroladamente para si, quase como uma súplica, fazendo Gothel se perguntar se ele ainda era virgem. A julgar pela vida que levava e pelo seu histórico com mulheres, ela não duvidava de que a resposta fosse positiva… Ou talvez apenas fizesse tanto tempo que não fazia diferença.

Com a mão livre, Gothel alcançou a virilha de Frollo e mesmo por cima das várias camadas de tecido, pôde sentir sua rigidez pulsante. Sorriu maliciosamente ao ver que o homem tinha bem menos a compensar do que ela havia presumido.* Os movimentos de sua mão eram rápidos e precisos, enquanto sua língua percorria o caminho do pescoço do juiz até o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele suspirou e ofegou sob seu toque, e Gothel estava começando a verdadeiramente se entreter com aquilo. A voz de Frollo era grave e profunda, proporcionando gemidos que ela classificaria como… Surpreendentemente bons de se ouvir.

Ele agarrou seu cabelo com força, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto respirava profundamente. Ele era puro instinto, e possuía uma força surpreendente para um homem tão magro. Gothel ouviu o ar escapar dos pulmões do juiz todo de uma vez com um derradeiro gemido, as pernas trêmulas apoiando-se na parece para não cederem, e a umidade pegajosa que atravessava o tecido e atingia sua mão. 

Ela inclinou-se para o banco onde havia estendido as roupas molhadas, apanhou o chapéu do ministro e o ajustou na cabeça do pobre homem que jazia exasperado contra a enorme pilastra, encarando-a com um misto de fascínio e horror.

— Não esqueça seu chapéu, vossa excelência. — Ela disse, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ele não respondeu. Não disse sequer uma única palavra. Apenas afastou abruptamente a mão de Gothel, derrubando o próprio chapéu ao chão; afastou-se dela como se tivesse visto o próprio diabo, tropeçando em direção à porta da catedral.

— Oh, será que foi algo que eu disse? — Com uma gargalhada, recolheu suas roupas há muito já secas e as vestiu. Vestiu também o chapéu de Frollo, chegando à conclusão de que este lhe servia muito bem. Com essa nova fase de seu plano concluída, só lhe restava fazer-lhe uma visita… Ele já era seu, e em breve a pedra filosofal também seria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹"Bola de Neve" (Snowball) é o nome do cavalo de Frollo, revelado pelos diretores do filme em uma entrevista. Por que alguém nomeria um cavalo preto assim, é um mistério.
> 
> ²Antes das calcinhas modernas ou das calçolas do século XIX, as mulheres usavam uma espécie de camisolão branco por baixo de seus vestidos, e nada mais. Quando menstruadas, algumas amarravam panos de linho na cintura como uma espécie de "fralda", outras apenas colocavam panos de linho dobrados entre as pernas e os seguravam com as coxas, extremamente desconfortável e pouco prático.
> 
> ³A expressão "desacato" só foi surgir no direito penal após o século XVII, onde a laicidade do Estado finalmente entrou na moda. Antes disso, quando os cargos que seriam "públicos" eram ocupados por membros do alto clero, os crimes correspondentes seriam apostasia, heresia, sacrilégio e etc, pois acreditava-se que desrespeitar um membro da Igreja era também desrespeitar à deus.
> 
> ⁴Jezebel (ou Jezabel) foi uma princesa fenícia que se casou com Acabe, rei de Israel. Ela quase erradicou o culto a Yhwh, substituindo-o por sua fé ao deus Baal, tamanha sua influência política e religiosa na região. Assim como Helena de Tróia (e a guerra de Tróia como um todo), não há evidências históricas concisas sobre sua existência, podendo muito bem se tratar de mais um romance histórico do que uma crônica histórica precisa.
> 
> *Apesar da piada, ter pênis grande na idade média era considerado vulgar e animalesco. O "pau grande" só entrou na moda a partir do século XIX. Até então o "educado" e "viril" era ter um pênis pequeno. Tanto que as estátuas e pinturas que representam o "corpo masculino perfeito" nunca têm um pênis maior que poucos centímetros, enquanto representações gráficas de animais, bárbaros e demônios sempre exibem uma forma fálica gigantesca.


End file.
